Double Dosage
by Mindfreak Iero
Summary: My Chemical Romance. Frank Iero. Gerard Way. Mikey Way. Frerard. Frikey. Frank Iero loves his sex, and tonight, he gets it, twice


Rating: NC-17.  
Warning: Explicit sex.  
Pairing: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way of My Chemical Romance.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, fiction, fiction. It didn't happen.

* * *

I ran my hands briskly down the small of his back, digging my nails into his pale flesh, leaving red marks the size of slits, but never breaking the skin. Nails couldn't do that, that easily. His body was arched up into my hips while my wrapped cock was buried inside of his heat. Nails digging into skin was the only thing supporting his brittle weight. Limp little butterfly pants were trailing from his throat as whimpers filled my gasps. He'd clamp himself tighter around me each time I'd dig deeper into his flesh with my cock. He'd moan and groan, but never very loud, he didn't have the breath or the energy.

"F-Frank..." His wet-kissed lips quivered with pleasure as my name fell from them. My voice didn't usher a word, instead, just pleas of wanting more, wanting it harder, needing _it_, but not him.

"Yeah, Gerard?" I asked, plowing harder into his body, running my hands from the curves of his slender back up to the dip of his hips. I drew one hand over his cock for a split-second before bringing it back down to hold tightly to the skin on his hips. I used my leverage to drag him towards me, his body too worn-out to do it on his own.

"Harder," he gasped out with a high-pitched voice. I smirked, the sweat forming on my forehead as I threw my head back and rocked his body further into the sex-stained mattress of his basement bedroom's bed.

"Fucking slut," I cursed at him, even though I knew the situation was actually the reciprocal.

I leaned up over his body slightly. I sucked in on my jaws, collecting saliva from my mouth before I let it drool off my lips, spitting down on his cock. I ran my hand through it, running it up and down the length of his shaft before curling my fingers around his dick. I wanted him to blow his load before me, so I could have the clenching of his inner muscles bring me to an intense orgasm.

He groaned. I curled my fingers harder, drawing precome from his hardened member. His hips hoisted up to crash into mine, driving me further inside of him. "Stay there!" he hissed, hovering forward and grabbing my hips. I stayed there as he started to shake, shifting his hips in jerky movements before I felt his muscles clench and his cock spill. I continued to take advantage of the extra tightness while I let my mind take over with the dirtiest of images until I orgasmed and blew my load inside the latex condom. Sweat formed across his brow and down over the side of his face as he collapsed back, his come coating his chest in tiny splurts.

I swept back, letting myself slip from within his confines. I grabbed his messed up blankets and pulled the fabric down over my deflating cock so I could clean it off after I had removed the used condom. I stayed still with my eyes closed for a few seconds, allowing myself to take a few deep breaths before continuing to crawl off of his bed to dispose of the rubber.

I grabbed a pair of his pajama pants from the floor and pulled them up over my waist so that I was covered. "Where are you going?" he asked me, propping himself up on his elbows to peer at me from his resting spot.

"No where," I replied, "just getting dressed."

"Hand me a pair of clean pajama bottoms from my drawer, would you?" he asked me, bobbing his sex-fuzzed head towards his vanity dresser with the mirror. I didn't reply to his request, I just padded over towards the dresser and pulled out a pair of red and gray plaid bottoms. I chucked them over my shoulder at him, receiving a 'thank you' in return. I didn't turn towards him, I continued to inspect things scattered across the top of hardwood; Condoms scattered out of their box, dental floss, eyeliner, a hair brush and a dirty pair of boxers. I chuckled to myself before flipping my fingers briskly over one of the condom packets and putting it in the pajama pants pocket while looking in the mirror to make sure that Gerard wasn't watching me.

When I turned around, Gerard was pulling the pajama bottoms up over his crotch and tying the drawstring. He glanced up at me and I smiled warmly. He smiled back then scooted over, inviting me to take a seat next to him. I accepted his invitation, feeling hungry for a kiss.

After laying down next to him, I flipped over and crawled up onto his hips. I straddled them with one leg on either side, then I leaned up, allowing our bare torsos to crash together then stick with sweat. I covered his mouth with my own and immediately made room for my tongue in his mouth.

I felt his cough and gag a little bit, then his hands applied pressure to my chest to push me off. He looked up at me. "Wow, you okay?" he asked me, slightly confused.

"Kiss me," I demanded him, resuming my mouth's position.

Since he was prepared for my mouth's attack, he was ready to kiss back. His hand slipped behind my neck as he held my face close to his. Once I was content, I moved back, letting him have control of his own mouth again.

He stared up at me lopsidedly. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." He glanced up at the ceiling as I rested back on his hips, using my fingers to trail little images around his chest. "Our fourth month anniversary is in a few days," he randomly brings up. I frown inwardly then look down at him.

"You know I'm not into that shit," I reminded him, rolling off of his body to lay down next to him. I turned and reached over to his bedside table, grasping a pack of smokes, a lighter, then an ashtray. I prop myself up with one of his old worn-out pillows, then place the ashtray on my stomach. I light up a cigarette then exhale a large breath of used nicotine.

"How come?" he asked me, taking the cigarette from me and stealing a draw before passing it back. I take the stick once more and take another draw, my face representing the look of someone deep in thought as the smoke swirls from my partially opened mouth.

I act as though I'm giving it some deep thoughts before I puff on my cigarette once more then tap off the burnt ashes. I shrug. "It seems so promising," I tell him.

I looked over at Gerard as I handed him the cigarette. He looked confused. "Isn't that...a good thing?" he asked me, as though he was questioning our relationship.

"Well," I sighed, "I don't know, it depends...it's just...not for me, I live for today, not tomorrow, if you know what I mean," I explained to him, "and today, we're together."

"What about tomorrow?" he asked me.

"We'll worry about it when it comes."

That seemed to content him as no more questions bothered his vocal cords. My cigarette had burnt down to leaving just a draw or two by the time Gerard had passed it back to me. I took the last two puffs then stubbed out the butt, putting the ashtray back on the bedside table as the smoke swirled around us.

"Let's watch a movie," I suggested, knowing that he always fell asleep while watching even the scariest of films.

Gerard grabbed the remote and flicked the television over to input then waited for the current DVD to load. Once it did, it turned out that it was some kind of digitally remastered version of an old Frankenstein movie. As I got up to turn off the lights, Gerard pressed play on the weird animated menu that most DVDs have, then the movie began.

Half way through the film, just as I had predicted, Gerard had fallen asleep. I glanced over him to the clock on the other side of the room. I read the green digital letters to see that it was only a little after twelve. _He's probably still awake_, I had thought to myself before nudging my boyfriend very lightly. When I got no response, I was content with the fact that he was sound asleep, and that nothing was going to wake him up anytime soon.

I slipped out of bed and tip-toed quietly towards the door. The floorboards creaked beneath the old, worn white carpeting. The door also creaked as I opened it very slowly. I always hated that while you were trying to be quiet, things you'd never notice, were unusually loud and annoying. Even while I was walking up over the stairs to the house's main level, each stair bore it's own original annoyance of a creak.

I was slightly shocked when I opened the top door of the 'hidden' staircase to see that there were lights flashing from the television from out in the living room. Gerard's parents were still awake. It was at that moment that I had been eternally grateful that the stairs down to Gerard's room ended off in the hall like some random ass closet or some shit.

Obviously, grateful or not, God hated me.

"Gerard?" his mother called out.

I had to think quick, but I wasn't that great of a thinker. "Ah, no, it's Frank, sorry Mrs. Way," I called back to her.

"Where's Gerard?" she asked me. I was cursing her out in my head. I didn't want her to wake Gerard up.

"Sleeping," I replied, trying to escape from her conversation. She was there with her husband, she shouldn't have been worrying about what her son was doing.

"Where are you going?" she continued to ask me questions.

My mind went blank. "Bathroom," I stammered very quickly.

"Oh, well as you were, dear," she laughed, seeming to go back to her movie.

I went down the dark hall then up over another set of stairs to the second floor. I then travelled down another equally as dark hallway until I landed at the last door on the right. I knocked lightly before twisting the knob. The room was dimly lit by a single lamp in the far corner. In another corner, that side of the room was lit by the blue light of the desktop computer.

A very thin boy with sandy blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses shot his head towards the intrusion to his bedroom, also known as me. I smirked at him before slipping my tiny frame through the crack I had opened in the door, then shut it again once I was inside.

I didn't bother to flick on his bedroom light, I just walked towards him, still sporting nothing but Gerard's pajama bottoms. I made my way over to the computer chair where he was seated. "Hey, Mikey," I purred in his ear, placing my hands on his shoulders. "How are we tonight?" I asked, leaning down and nipping on his ear lobe from behind. I tugged lightly before letting go so I could peck a kiss to his neck. I could feel him shudder at my sensitive touch.

"Okay," he told me.

I applied pressure to one of his shoulders, causing him, and the computer chair, to spin around and face me. I bent over, even though I wasn't that tall, then leaned in and captured his lips with mine for a split second before drawing back. I knew he didn't like the taste of cigarettes, and I had just smoked one.

"So, what are you up to?" I asked him, looking passed his flushed flash to see the contents of the web page that was loaded on the browser. I smirked as my eyes scanned over the images. "Naughty boy," I whispered. The images of toned blonde dudes giving over toned blonde dudes blow jobs and rim jobs were making my cock want more attention that it already had, but hey, that was my original intention of going up to the younger Way, regardless. "You horny?" I asked him, leaning forward and letting my hand disappear into the darkness, only to feel his aroused cock hidden behind cotton. "I'll take that as a yes," I told him, but I was more or less talking to myself.

I stepped back from the younger Way's body, giving him room to stand up. "Come on, now," I ushered, wanting him to quicken his act. He did as instructed, moving from the squeaky black computer chair and approaching me. He was always bold with his kisses, him being the taller boy, and was always able to leave me weak in the knees as his tongue would graze mine. I leaned up to him, fighting back with the intruding (yet welcomed) wet muscle in my mouth so that I could gain my ever-so-needed dominance.

I trailed my hand down his chest while pushing him backwards. I dipped four fingers under the rim of his pajama pants, allowing them to fumble along his already-leaking head. I should have been up earlier, he was already, _probably_, beating off. He moaned quietly, his mouth opening more so that I could continue on my little exploration. I pushed my hand flat against his chest while my other hand still teased him with my fingertips. He fell back on the bed, then sat up when I stayed standing.

"Uh..." he stammered out, blushing. I always loved how cute and innocent he appeared at times, even though I knew what he was like. Get Mikey Way in bed, and you wouldn't know that it was the same person. Trust me on that one.

I ignored his stammer and stripped off Gerard's pajama pants after pulling the condom out of pocket I had hid it in. I walked, naked, towards Mikey, leaning down and pulling his bottoms down until his hard, thick length was open for my view. I wasn't one for getting on my knees, so I bent down and grabbed his base, then took him down my throat to coat him with my own saliva. I pulled back just as he started to get into the wet sensation, 'popping' my lips off of his cock. I opened up the tiny square package and pulled out a pink and green swirl-rippled condom. They felt real good. I placed it over the head of his cock, then used my mouth to push it down, letting the latex cover his manhood.

I straddled him with my hands on his shoulders and my knees on either side of his hips on the bed. He propped up his legs, slightly, so that I wouldn't slip off of his knees and onto the floor from his sitting position on the bed. I reached behind me as I scooted myself up a little bit. If I had been either bit taller, I would have nearly shoved my cock in Mikey's face. (Not that it would have been a bad thing). I told a firm hold of the wrapped cock perched at attention from Mikey's crotch, then guided it to my entrance, allowing myself to squat without preparation.

Instinct took over and Mikey knew that I wasn't there to just play around, I wanted to _fuck_ around. Literally. He grabbed my hips with an inner aggression that I secretly adored. He knew I didn't want to wait to get used to the feeling of having a cock shoved inside of me. I wanted it hard. I arched my back up as I threw my head back, rocking my hips like mad as he forced his own hips up against my ass. I growled like some sort of caged animal as the friction from our stomachs rubbing at my cock started to get even more delicious.

"Fucking, harder," I hissed, grounding myself down on his cock like a cat in heat.

"You smell like my brother," Mikey whispered, leaning forward to tear his teeth into my neck.

"I smell like this whole god damn town, baby," I hummed in response to his statement of the obvious.

Neither one of us spoke after that. Mikey knew it was true, so it didn't want to say anything. He loved my sex, _everyone_ did. Even a few girls.

The way the head of his cock was brushing against my sweet spot was making my orgasm pend within my stomach. I could feel my cock stiffen, but I fought for mind over matter so that I could calm down and be fucked even longer.

"God, you're so hot when you growl," Mikey groaned. I didn't notice that I had been growling, but I tended to do that when I was so lost in sex.

"I'm guna fucking come, touch me," I purred, shoving myself down over his cock. He didn't need to be told twice. A wave of cold washed over my body as his fingers curled around my cock. A wave of heat struck me next as I felt my head pound to the beat of my heart. His strokes were everything but even, and my cock was being dragged every-which way with the tugs of his fingers. I took one hand off of his shoulder as I brushed his hands out of the way, grabbing myself and making my hand blur to any voyeurs watching in.

"Christ, Frank," Mikey murmured. I could feel his cock stiffen before I felt an amazing heat explode inside of me. I started to shake and growl as I jerked myself off, my come coating everything in its reach as I shook the life out of my own dick.

I panted.

Mikey panted.

My eyes were closed.

His eyes were closed.

The sound of our heavy breathing filled the tiny dark bedroom as I stood up on jelly-legs, moaning quietly as his cock pulled out of me. I stood, stretching my back out so I could regain control of my own body. I glanced over at the slump remains of my boyfriend's brother. He was sprawled out on the bed, legs wide and cock wrapped. His eyes were still closed and his head was tilted back as he stared blindly at his ceiling.

I ducked down and grabbed Gerard's pajama pants and slowly pulled them up over my sweaty legs. I stayed there, motionless, for a while, waiting for Mikey to say something else, or even move.

"Mm," he whispered, sitting up. "That was fucking good," he complimented me.

"Indeed it was," I replied as a yawn engulfed my body. "Well, I should get back to bed," I told him.

"All right, see yah."

"Night."

I crept down the hallway then stopped, remembering that I had told Mrs. Way that I was going to the bathroom. I quickly ducked in the room just down the hall and flushed the toilet. I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked like sex. Shrugging to myself, I tip toed back down the hallway and down over the stairs. The lights were still flickering from the televison in the living room. I opened the door to the downstairs bedroom then slowly crept down over the creaky stairway.

I took a deep breath then exhaled slowly as my hand touched the doorknob. I opened it up and walked inside. My brain relaxed once I saw that Gerard was still asleep. I closed the door very quietly, holding the knob so that it wouldn't click as loud, before walking over and joining my lover in bed.

I curled up under the blankets and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Love you," I whispered into the darkness.


End file.
